It is known to provide a vehicle having a plurality of subsystems which can be operated in different configurations to suit different driving conditions. For example, automatic transmissions may be controlled in a variety of modes such as sport, manual, winter or economy. In each mode, subsystem control parameters such as accelerator pedal response and conditions under which changes between gear ratios take place may be modified so as to suit the conditions of the terrain or the particular taste of the driver. It is also known to provide air suspensions with on-road and off-road modes. Stability control systems can be operated at reduced activity in certain modes so as to give the driver more direct control, and power steering systems can be operated in different modes to provide a varying level of assistance depending on driving conditions.
In a known vehicle control system allowing selection of control modes optimised for different driving conditions, mode selection is entirely manual. The control system (which may also be referred to as a terrain response (TR) control system) responds to a user request for operation in a given control mode according to the position of a control knob. If the control knob has been left in a given mode (such as a grass/gravel/snow (GGS) mode) at key-off then the control system will assume the GGS mode at the next key-on, unless the control knob has been adjusted. Thus the position of the control knob determines the control mode that will be assumed by the controller.
It is also known to provide a vehicle control system with automatic mode selection functionality. In vehicles having this functionality it is known to provide a multi-stable rotary knob for mode selection. In some vehicles the physical position of the knob is not indicative of selected mode.
It is also known to provide a vehicle control system in which a multi-stable rotary knob for selecting an operating mode of a vehicle automatic transmission.
It is desirable to provide an improved control system for a motor vehicle.